Future Faces
by Chiharu
Summary: The gang is suprized to find 6 teens from the futur end up in Roswell to change the futur of man kind
1. Intro

Intro 

I haven't seen the end of Roswell so if this is a bit weird don't blame me. This is kinda like the show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(my notes)

{Dream}

~*Change*~

{Liz's Dream. Set in a black room just lighting the middle} "Hi. Who are you?" said a small 6-year-old girl. "I'm Liz Parker. Who are you?" said Liz. "I'm you silly." "What? You're me?" "I'm your want. I'm the other side of you." "You mean like my alter ego?" "Ya. I'm what you want." "What do I want?" "You want Max Evans. You want him more than everything." "I do don't I?" Liz Falls backwards onto her bed and wakes up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

New Faces 

'Gosh why do I keep having this dream? It's been playing over and over inside my head for a week now.' Liz was talking to Maria about her dream. "Well that isn't that weird. You did say you had an obsession?" said Maria. "Well I guess. I don't know, I think it has a deeper meaning." Said Liz taking some finished plates from the empty table and bringing them to the kitchen.

Suddenly there, on the same table there was a bright light. Michael came out from the kitchen and told the girls to stand back, and he got ready to attack. The light faded into forms, and those forms shaped and shifted to make six teenagers standing on the table. One of the girls was on the verge of collapsing, from what seemed to be a very big wound. Two of the others were holding her up. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" said Michael. "We'll tell you later, but the thing we need to do now is get her to Max!" said one of the girls. She had shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. "How do we know we can trust you. You could be some sort of alien or something?" said Maria. "Well duh? Your boyfriend here is an alien so why do you trust him." Said the girl. "Ok. Liz, call Max and tell him to come here, and I'll bring her up to your room."  

Michael took the girl and carried her up the stairs to Liz's room. The other 5 followed along with Maria and Liz. Michael put her on Liz's bed and tried to stop the bleeding. One of the boys came beside her. " Come on Maron, you can hold on a bit longer." Said the boy. "Don't worry Taylor. I'll be Ok. Mom said that If wee ever got in trouble that the royal four could help us." Said Maron. 

Max came to the window and came inside Liz's room. The four of the five strangers bowed as he entered the room. "What's with all the people?" said Max. "Please Max. You have to save Maron. We need her and you're the only one that can heal people. Please, your future depends on it." Said the one girl that didn't bow.

Max kneeled down beside the bed and placed his hand on Marons wound and closed his eyes. Max saw flashes of a strange world and saw the faces of him, Liz, Tess ……  they were all older. Max opened his eyes.

"Thank you your Highness." Said Maron. "Stop right there. First of all I would like to know who you all are and why your all here." Said Maria, a bit ticked off. "Well, my name is Maron Valenti, and this is my brother Taylor." Said Maron pointing at a tall blond haired boy with green eyes. Maron was a bit younger than the others. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Dalen Guerin." Said a light brown haired boy with brown eyes. "We're Lain and Raya Whitman." Said a Brown haired boy with blue eyes and he pointed to a tall, short brown haired girl with green eyes. "And I'm Elsie Evans." Said the brown haired girl with green eyes. "We come from the future Earth. Something terrible is gonna happen to earth in twenty years, we're here to stop it." Said Elsie. 


	2. Children of the Future

Chapter 2: Children from the future.

Notes: I do not own Roswell. I do not own any of the characters from the show but I do want credit for the characters I made up. I just saw some eps a few days ago. Alex dies and Tess is pregnant. How quaint. Now this screws up the howl story. Just imagine that all of that never happened and this is the newest ep. Sorry if it seemed confusing. When I realized how screwed my story was I didn't know what to do. Well enjoy it. 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(My notes)

{Dream}

~*Change*~

"So what you're telling us is that you're here to save the planet from total destruction?" said Michael. "Well yes." Said Elsie. "Then why do you have are last names?" said Liz. Did this have something to do with her dream? "So them why do you have are last names?" said Maria. "Because…" Elsie started to say but was cut off by Alex walking into the room. "Hey, what's with all the people?" said Alex. "Was there a party I wasn't invited to or something?" "Well no. You see…" said Liz but got cut off by what seemed to be a laser trying to hit one of them. "Everybody get down!" said Dalen. Max Made a shield but the laser took up a lot of his power. "How did they get here? They weren't supposed to be able to follow us thru the time flux." Said Raya. "Maybe there was a rip in the time dimension. I don't know but we have to get outa here!" said Lain. "Taylor, do you think you would have enough power to transport us to a safer place?" said Maron. "I guess so but I won't be able to take them all very far." Said Taylor. "Ok everybody hold hands."

Taylor closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. There was a flash of light and they where inside the UFO center. Taylor fell down and Raya caught him. "Ok. That was more than I expected." Said Raya "Ya, me to" said Taylor, starting to regain his power. Suddenly there was another flash of light and a very wounded boy and girl appeared. " Tara! Quentin! What happened to you!" Said Elsie. "We got stuck. Mom and Dad got captured with Isabel and Alex. Max, Liz, Tess and Kyle are in hiding but we don't know how long they'll be safe." Said Tara.

"Come here. I'll heal you," said Maron. "Max since you are the leader, you should see this first." Said Elsie. "Come here." Max approached Elsie. She put her hands on his head and they closed they're eyes.

They both found themselves in a desert like atmosphere. There where no plants, not one living thing. Everywhere where empty buildings and houses.  "Max, this is Earth. This was once a city called Los Angeles, after they attacked nothing but a few humans survived." Said Elsie. Her voice was sad and disturbed. "Who attacked?" asked Max. It was still quite a shock to him. "Kavar (I don't know if this is how you spell his name). Since you wouldn't give up the grannalith he thought that if he couldn't have it, no one could. Kavar has captured most of the surviving humans along with Isabel, Alex, Michael and Maria. The government knows that they were going to attack some day but they didn't want the public to be alarmed. They weren't prepared for any of this and that was they're mistake. They just came and without warnings."  They returned back to reality. "Now you understand what has happened, and it is are duty to change that future." Said Elsie. "Who are you?" asked Max. "We're from the future. We're your children." Said Elsie.

~*~*~*~*~

I don't fell like writing more so you'll have to wait for the next chapter.   


End file.
